Surrendered
by farflunghopes-improbabledreams
Summary: The Doctor is a hopeless romantic, usually so gentle and shy. But tonight something new has come over him, and things get rough.


The Doctor was a hopeless romantic. He'd often dreamt of showing Clara the most beautiful places in the universe, of kissing her gently as stars fell around them. He wanted to hold her close and watch the crimson tide rise on the beaches of Epithymía. He wanted to take her hand in his, watching as her wide eyes drank in the sight of a thousand flowers blooming as the twin suns of Chári rose before them, but that would have to wait. At present, he found himself pressed heavily against her, pinning her against the door of the TARDIS, kissing her hungrily. His knees had grown weak with the sensation of her curves beneath his hands.

With the slightest bit of reluctance he tore his lips from hers to trail kisses along her jawline. When he reached the curve of her neck, sweet with the scent of her perfume, he bit lightly, just enough to leave a possessive love bite. Clara Oswald - beautiful, clever, utterly _impossible _- was his, and he wanted all of the universe to know. His trousers grew even tighter when she moaned deeply into his ear.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand this; every cell in his body was begging him to take her right then and there, on the floor of the console room. The Doctor, usually so logical and controlled, could hardly think straight. He'd never wanted something so badly in his entire life.

He shivered as she trailed her fingers lightly down his spine, dipping her fingers beneath the collar of his tweed jacket, pushing it fluidly from his shoulders. He only let go of her long enough to shrug the garment to the floor and then his hands were wandering hastily across her flawless figure once again. Clara knitted her fingers in the Doctor's messy brown hair and tugged gently, drawing a throaty moan from him. He pressed his forehead against hers, gazing lustily into her eyes. He couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips against her thigh when she did it again, pulling softly at his bottom lip.

"Down, boy," she smirked, dropping her hand to run down his brace and hook her fingers under the waistband of his trousers, ghosting thin fingers over his manhood in a manner that was both cruel and utterly extraordinary. Just like his Clara - impossibly extraordinary.

"That's not fair," he whined lustily, locking his green eyes on her deep browns.

Without warning she took his face in her hands and kissed him even more roughly than before, moaning thickly into his lips. She was everything he could ever want - so passionate and bold, just as stubborn as he was. Not once had he seen her show fear; not once had she backed down without a fight. The way she clung to him, trying desperately to steal the control from him only excited him more. He did love a challenge, and for once he had pushed aside his awkward and childish demeanor, giving into his most basic, animal urges. Gone was the Doctor whose limbs flailed and cheeks flamed in embarrassment at the slightest touch, replaced with a man who'd stop at nothing to pin that impossible woman beneath him and have his wicked way.

"Clara," he whispered huskily, his expression darkening in a way that sent a shockwave of desire up her spine.

She felt her breath hitch as he began to once again trail kisses along her collarbone, licking along the neckline of her dress. She arched into him and pulled him closer.

"Doctor..." She groaned. The sound of his name on her lips set his hearts ablaze and he felt the fire spread throughout his entire body. "Oh my stars," she moaned louder. "God, Doctor, I want you."

"Say it again," he said firmly. "How badly do you want me?"

Her eyes widened at his boldness. This was a side of the Doctor she'd never seen. She quite liked it.

"I want you, Doctor, so, so much. Please," she begged fiercely, "please."

She ground against him as his hands found their way to her breasts, kneading them roughly through the fabric of her dress and bra, drawing yet another moan from her lips. Those sounds alone might just tip him over the edge.

Clara would have given anything for him to tear off her clothes right then and there and relieve her of the tension that had begun to coil hotly in the pit of her stomach. The Doctor, however, had made it very clear that he wanted to draw this out. She was in love with the way he was teasing her, but she longed to finally feel him finally slip inside her.

"Please," she begged again, nipping at his earlobe in an attempt to persuade him to move things along.

The Doctor dropped his head, relishing the sound she made when he once again sucked at the tender flesh of her neck, leaving yet another bite. It'd be difficult for Clara to explain the purple marks that now dotted her neck once she was back on Earth, but right now there wasn't a single thing in all the universe that could make her care. She was completely lost in him, in the fire he had awakened deep within her. She wasn't about to admit it, wasn't about to give up fighting him for power, but she could feel herself beginning to lose her will; a small part of her was beginning to surrender to him.

"You know something?" he whispered between kisses. Clara could only manage a weak moan in reply, her eyes fluttering shut. "You are absolutely, utterly impossible. And rather naughty, I'm finding."

She could feel him smirk into her collarbone. The lust in his voice made her positively weak in the knees. She pressed herself even harder into the wall in an effort to steady herself, and he followed, grinding against her thigh.

She whimpered breathlessly as he continued along the collar of her dress, slowly unbuttoning the front so that he could trail firm kisses down further down her chest, sucking at the flesh between her breasts. He dreamt of those breasts, ached to feel them pressed against his chest, not a stitch of fabric between them. The dress simply had to go.

Clara gasped, her eyes popping open as he began to haphazardly unbutton her dress, licking and sucking his way down her body, leaving goose flesh in his wake. He stopped at the waistband of her knickers, flicking his tongue against the tender flesh so painfully close to where she most wanted his mouth. The Doctor lifted his eyes to meet hers, an evilly smirk playing at his lips. The look in his eyes was driving her absolutely wild; she could scarcely believe he was being so bold, so _brazen. _He'd reduced her to the same blushing, flailing, gasping mess she usually made of him when things started to get intimate.

He stood and pushed her dress down her shoulders, taking a moment to drink her in; the sight of her pinned beneath him made his cock throb hungrily against the fabric if his trousers. He'd seen so many wondrous, beautiful things but there wasn't a single thing that could compare to the sight of her, naked but for a lacy black bra and matching knickers that couldn't have flattered her figure any more perfectly. She was utterly _divine_, and she was his.

"Dear god, Clara," he moaned in a strange combination of reverence and desire.

She could feel her face grow hot, matching the heat that swelled at her woman's centre. She bit her lip and brought her delicate fingers to his chest and roughly began undoing the buttons of his shirt. He shrugged out of his braces and gasped as she dragged her fingernails down the his chest, leaving five angry red lines glowing against his pale flesh. It was her turn to make him weak.

The Doctor braced himself against the wall, pressing his lips firmly against hers, groaning into her lips as her hands dipped below his waistband to give his bum a firm squeeze. His trousers couldn't possibly grow any tighter, and the pressure of his cock against the zipper bordered on painful, but Clara knew exactly what she was doing. If he could tease her mercilessly, it was only fair that she did the same.

She took his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged, smirking up at him through long lashes. He grunted and took her breast in his hand, squeezing so firmly she nearly gasped in pain. His eyes darkened once again, gazing into hers so intensely it was impossible for her to look away. He scraped his fingernail along the tender flesh just below her breast before slipping his hand beneath the silken cup to twist her hard pink nipple between his fingers, sliding the other hand behind her back to expertly unclasp her bra. He removed his hand just long enough to toss the garment away from them. Clara's chest heaved as she heard it skid down the corridor, vaguely aware that it may be quite a task to find it later.

She cried out when she felt the Doctor's lips find her other breast, still kneading the other roughly in his large hand. He hummed against her flesh, the vibration sending a wave of electricity up her spine. He grabbed her hips, digging his thumbs into her hipbones. The gasp that bubbled over her lips was almost obscene.

"Doctor, please!" She'd never pleaded for him that way before, and the thought of her desperate to feel him fill her only drove him on. He wanted to hear her beg.

He trailed his hand slowly, so _painfully_ slowly down her stomach, finally dipping below the thin fabric of her panties to feel her hot centre, positively dripping for him. She groaned hungrily as he rubbed gentle circles round her clit with the pad of his thumb, _once, twice..._ before he slid a long finger between her folds. Quickly, he pressed his finger deep inside her, eliciting a moan from her lips louder than he'd expected. The sound of it sent sparks from his groin all the way up his spine. He pulled his lips from her nipple, now taut and slick with his saliva to gaze at her. Her head was leaned back against the wall exposing her gorgeous throat, dotted with purple marks. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was biting her lip, trying in vain to keep quiet. That look, her eyes no longer focused on him, gave him the perfect opportunity to cruelly pull his fingers out of her and slide and back up out of her panties.

Clara nearly cried as she felt him leave her. She wasn't sure she could take much more of this. She'd given up her fight long ago, completely handing herself over to him. And he knew. Oh, he knew.

He smirked, chuckling darkly at the sound of her whimper. He gazed down at her through glazed eyes. Nothing had turned him on quite the way she did then; the sight of her pinned beneath him, nearly naked and aching to feel him was utterly intoxicating. The Doctor had never been much of a tease - he was far too impatient for that, but he had to admit that it certainly wasn't without its merits; Clara had never looked at him that way before, all hunger and desperation and longing. Her strength was one of the things he loved most about her, but the weakness that had begun to shine in her eyes at his very touch lit a fire in his groin and sent sparks up his spine. It wouldn't be long before he succumbed to that same weakness. He may have been able to take control this time, but he knew - though he refused to show it - that the power was all hers. The sway of her hips and the way she looked at him through those beautiful brown eyes turned him to putty in her hands. She was the boss.

He took Clara's face in his hands and kissed her roughly, grinding his hips so that his erection brushed tauntingly between her legs.

"Clara," he whispered ruggedly, smirking. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

She bit her lip seductively and slipped her hand into his trousers, taking his cock forcefully into her hand. The Doctor gasped, putting a hand on the door behind her to steady himself. Her hand moved so slow it pained him, left him even hungrier for her.

"I know what I want you to do," she purred.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I want you to fuck me senseless." She'd always been bold, but he'd never heard her say anything like that before. Ordinarily that sort of language would have had him sputtering and blushing uneasily, but in this moment it had to be one of the sexiest things he'd ever heard.

He trailed a finger lightly along her jawline before dragging his fingernails down her chest, leaving four fiery red marks on her sternum. He twisted her nipple almost painfully between his fingers.

"Oh you bad, bad girl," his hot breath on her neck, lips grazing that soft skin as he spoke could make her come apart all on their own. "Be careful what you wish for."

With that he took her jaw in one hand, pushing his lips forcefully against hers just long enough to draw a thick, needy moan from her lips. Her breath hitched sharply as she felt his lips leave hers to attack her breasts. He circled his tongue around her nipple, sucking and biting passionately. Clara felt her knees beginning to buckle beneath her. She'd never found pain particularly arousing, but then again, this wasn't the first time the Doctor had brought out something unexpected in her.

Clara increased her pace, pumping her hand briskly now, tightening her grasp on him. He sucked harder, sure to turn that pale pink nipple to purple before he was done. She could feel herself soaking through her panties and ground against him, hoping to hurry him along. The desire was beginning to border on the unbearable. And just as she'd hoped, without any warning, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her off in search of the nearest bedroom. He was so tempted to push her to the floor and take her then and there, but that would have to wait. He'd been struck with an idea, and he wasn't about to give himself the time to lose his nerve.

It didn't take him long to stumble upon one of the TARDIS's numerous bedrooms. He kissed her roughly and threw her down onto the bed, turning on his heel and opening a closet in the room's corner, searching frantically for something to bind her with. He emerged with, a tie in hand, and looked at her, his eyes darkening as she matched his gaze. She gulped, suddenly nervous; she trusted the Doctor with everything in her, but she found it difficult to suppress the uneasiness that had welled up within her.

The Doctor tossed the tie onto the bed at Clara's feet and kicked off his trousers and pants, baring his stark erection. She moaned at the sight - there's no way she'd ever get used to the size of him. He kneeled on the bed to crawl up over her. He balanced over her delicate, curvaceous frame on his elbow and kissed her hard, taking both of her wrists in his free hand and pinning them to the mattress over her head. Brown eyes stared up at him anxiously and he felt her tremble beneath him.

"You trust me, don't you?" he murmured, suddenly aware of himself. He wanted this more than he could have imagined, but he'd never force her.

She nodded furiously, her eyes boring into him. She bit her lip and turned her attention to his neck, nipping at his collarbone.

An evil smirk played at his lips as he sat up, making a point to grind his erection between her breasts as he wrapped the tie tight around her wrist to secure her to the bedpost. She was completely at his mercy now, and the very thought made his cock throb with arousal.

He scooted further up her chest and pressed his member to her lips - those perfect, supple lips. They parted with a sly smile and Clara swirled her tongue slowly around the tip, revelling in the low moan he emitted at the sensation. He pressed further into her mouth and Clara tried to tug herself up into a better position to take him in. The Doctor gripped the bedpost tightly, knuckles turning white as she sucked and rolled her tongue against him. His hips bucked in response, drawing a groan from her throat. The vibration of it made his eyes roll back in his head. He could feel himself getting close, but he was far from finished with her. He withdrew and pushed himself to the foot of the bed, watching her hungrily as he pushed her legs apart and lowered his face between them. The heat of his breath against her centre made her arch her back, biting her lip and shutting her eyes tight. She felt him bite and suck at the soft flesh of her thigh before bringing his tongue to run gently - too gently - over her folds before plunging two long fingers into her hard and fast. She was so wet, so _tight_, clenching around him, crying out as he crooked his fingers and hit her G-spot perfectly.

He tongued her clit mercilessly and pumped his fingers in and out of her. Her toes curled and the Doctor had to take her hip firmly into his free hand, pressing her hard into the mattress to still her writhing against him. Her moans grew louder and louder as he took her clit into his mouth, sucking lightly. She was near the edge, he knew. She grew tighter and tighter around him and fought to grind his face further into her. With a smug grin he quickened the pace of both his fingers and tongue. The sounds she was making made his head swim.

Even his firm grasp couldn't hold her down as her orgasm took her over; she shook and screamed as she convulsed around his long, calloused fingers. When at last she stilled, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, he trailed his tongue up her stomach and between her breasts, rubbing his cock against her folds before she'd even had the chance to recover.

"Oh. My. Stars," she moaned beneath him. Her eyes flew open has he filled her to the hilt, fast and hard. Her eyes widened in shock and a strange mixture of pleasure and pain. "Doctor!"

"You like that?" he smirked, grabbing her hips harshly, rolling his hips; the area just above his manhood rubbed against her clit. Clara shut her eyes hard and bit her lip to stifle a groan. She may have surrendered herself to him, but she wasn't about to give him such easy satisfaction.

He knitted his eyebrows coyly. "Oh, come on now. If you keep up like that I'll just have to try harder." He punctuated his statement with an impossibly hard thrust to emphasise his point.

The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth as she bit her lip even harder, moaning loudly despite herself.

"That's it," he purred slyly. "I want you to scream for me, my Impossible Girl."

The taste of her blood mingled with the taste of her own juices in her mouth as he kissed her passionately, his tongue dancing briskly around hers. She couldn't contain herself any longer as he quickened his pace. Her hips rose to meet his thrusts, drawing a gasp from the Doctor as he hit her at an incredible angle, even deeper within her.

"Oh god, oh god," she mumbled over and over, louder and louder as she neared climax once again. The Doctor followed close behind, driven absolutely mad by the sound of her cries. Her legs suddenly wrapped around him, driving him even harder, deeper into her.

"Fuck, Clara," he moaned and bit his lip. "You feel incredible."

She could only scream his name in response. Stars exploded before her eyes and her whole body shook with her orgasm; it was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

The Doctor squeezed her breast firmly and buried his head in the crook of her neck, crying out her name almost unintelligibly as he spilled into her, racked with his own orgasm.

Moments passed before he was able to move; he laid on top of her with his forehead pressed against hers, both of them slicked with sweat and breathing raggedly. Clara writhed as she felt him withdraw from her and opened her eyes in time to watch his face fill with concern.

"Oh, I am so, so sorry," he murmured as he sat up to free her wrists. "I really don't know what came over me. I can't believe I just, _pounced _on you like that. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She couldn't help but smile. "Doctor, do shut up." She had to admit that her wrists were a bit sore; she rubbed and flexed them as she sat up, relieved to get the feeling back in her hands. "That was absolutely incredible. I never, ever thought you'd do something like that. I quite liked it."

He blushed furiously and laid down beside her, running a shaking hand through her dark, slightly damp hair. "I never thought I would either," he chuckled nervously.

"You know," she pressed herself closer to him and put a hand on his chest, smiling at the feel of his hearts pounding against his ribs. "I wouldn't mind doing that again sometime."

"Oh?" he quirked an eyebrow down at her.

"But next time, you're the one getting tied up."


End file.
